The Raven and The Redhead
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Soul Society catches wind of a human club Kyoraku wants to know about, but they send Renji! Will he be stupid or discover something wonderful?


The Raven and The Redhead

A/N; This is a roleplay I did with XxHannyaUchihaxX. WARNING:YAOI! Pure smut! Second Chappy if you ask nicely. Read and Review!3 No Flames.

Renji joined the new school at the orders of Soul Society and realized he wasn't cut out for this. He huffed around and soon enough bumped his way to the music room. His mission to figure out the Host Club began.

"Great, I'm way out of my league." He grumbled opening the door. He looked around confused at the fact it was a sausage fest.

" I must have the wrong room." He said turning to leave.

Kyoya had heard they would be having a new member and that was something he wasn't looking forward to. There was a chance it could be another idiot like Tamaki, quiet giant like Mori, or even another prankster like the Hitachin twins. He didn't know if he could take that kind of stress. But when a boy with bright red hair and tattooed walked in, he was a bit shocked though, his face didn't show it.

"If you're looking for Music Room 3, Ouran High School Host Club, you've come to the right place," he said in that calm and bored drawl of his.

"Yeah, you must be Kyoya Otori?" He said as though he were scared. He looked around, this wasn't his scene and he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Why do a bunch of girls keep calling me Kasanoda? I tried explaining that my name is Renji Aburai..." he was quite confused at why a girl in a boy's uniform was carting around tea.

"You look a great deal like a transfer student we received nit long before your arrival. Have a seat, pay Haruhi no mind, and I will explain to you what it is we do here and how you can help. Please," he said motioning for Renji to have a seat on one of the couches. Kyoya himself took a seat in a nearby chair, folding one leg over the other and adjusting his glasses, all in a stiff businesslike fashion.

"Alright, thank you." He said as he sat, remembering his manners. He rarely bothered but these boys were stuck up looking. "So what's with the girl...Haruhi you said her name was?" he asked quietly.

"It would be best if you would pretend she is a boy. I'll explain her situation later. We, as a host club, make it our job to bring the fantasies of young women to life in a school appropriate manner though sometimes the twins tiptoe the line of inappropriate. Of course, the young women don't seem to mind. As you can see, most of us are along the sort of "pretty boy "look. However, you and Mori give off enough of the "tough guy" look that the club is not unbalanced. It would be your job to simply take tea to trusts and be polite to them. If they ask something of you, do it. However, if they ask for kisses and things of the like, you are allowed to decline, which we recommend. Just be sure to do so politely," he explained quietly, mentally checking to see if he'd missed anything.

"The thing is, shouldn't I be the 'bad boy' type? I'm not just tough, I have tattoos on my face, I'm not keen on running errands either. You do realize I'm not filthy rich right?" He said not even going back to Haruhi. He didn't care now that he knew, he just didn't like following orders that weren't from his Captain.

"Neither is Haruhi. She is here on a scholarship and paying a debt she owes to the Host club by working here. And we don't need uncontrollable "bad boys" running around. However, if you think you can do that without being an ass, feel free. As for running errands, you will do as told. I don't care where your from or what you used to do, but you work to the Host Club now and though I am not Tamaki, you will do as I say. Is that clear?" he asked, the aura of Kyoya's dark, evil and sadistic side starting to make itself known.

"Heh! you remind me of my boss! Fine, fine don't get your boxers in a twist!" He joked and shrugged it off getting up to begin helping Haruhi with the tea and serving. He was still chuckling once in a while. Tamaki upon overhearing what transpired walked over.

" You okay? I've never seen anyone shrug you off like that..." Tamaki asked, watching Kyoya's reaction carefully.

Kyoya merely gave him the biggest strained smile he could manage, his aura eluding aggitation.

"I do not like him in the slightest," he answered before getting up and looking over papers on his clipboard. "Tamaki, I suggest you get back to work. You are the customer favorite and the club needs the funds," he added, his cold businesslike demeanor returning as he stared at the blond expectantly.

"Okay! Just relax..." Tamaki stated and ran back to his seat. Renji walked over to Kyoya after the customers left. "So how did I do Otori-san?" He asked formally s as to not piss him off anymore.

"Try not to grin like a maniac. Small smiles, smirks and one second grins are fine. When you give that huge grin, you come off as scary, frightening and creepy. As for your serving skills, you did alright. They need work but that isn't anything Haruhi can't teach you. I will see you tomorrow, Abarai-san," he answered bluntly, not looking up from his clipboard even as he started to walk away.

He smirked and headed out.

The next day he was at the top of his game, he worked harder and better than the day before, even catching a girl as she fainted because of Tamaki. He brought Kyoya tea as he worked to keep him hydrated.

"Do you need anything else Otori-san?" He asked, striving to make the man happy, but unsure about his own motives behind the action.

"I need you to tend to the customers," had been the boy's reply. Renji Abarai urked him. He couldn't stand the redheaded but...what bothered him more was that, even after only two days, he was starting to like him more than he should have. He was aware that the redhead was trying his best to please Kyoya but the raven haired boy wasn't having it. He was not going to make this easy for Renji.

He took every challenge and tried to shock Kyoya. He even handmade sushi for everyone. The next day was a theme day that involved being shirtless. Renji quite enjoyed how the girls drooled over him. A few had requested him that day and he sat, chatting with them as they fed him, even a few couldn't stop touching his tattoos, which they paid Kyoya to be allowed to do. After this day in the changing room he looked to Kyoya.

"So how much did we make of those two that kept touching me? Did I do okay today Kyoya-san?" He said, almost slipping on the "-san".

Kyoya, much to his dismay, had blushed furiously every time he looked at Renji with his shirt off. He had also been tempted to touch the tattooed but knew better and grudgingly allowed a couple of girls to do it instead.

"Quite a bit of money. You did alright. Now, it would be best if you put a shirt back on." he answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the clipboard just to avoid looking at Renji.

"Great." He put on his uniform before smiling. He had found the perfect, heart melting smile to use, except he was now trying to use it on Kyoya.

"You know Kyoya-san, your criticism is really helpful. I'm having lots of fun with you guys." He stated before walking out.

Kyoya had the luck to avoid the smile and not be trapped in its alluring sweetness. In the end, he settled for huffing his approval of Renji's words before leaving as well, not wanting to think about what effect the redhead was having on him.

In the changing room before they were set to open the host club, he looked around at everyone.

"In case some of you haven't figured me out, I thought I'd come out and tell you guys that I'm gay." He nonchalantly mentioned. The twins turned in their Victorian costumes and pinned him.

"Does that mean we can have a three way thing going on for our fangirls?" They asked simultaneously, looking to Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard and stared at the twins and Renji.

"I..." he started, blushing a bright red. He hated that idea. He absolutely hated it. For reasons unknown, he was insanely jealous of the twins for being able to do such a thing and he didn't want that. He wanted to be the only person to touch Renji and that bothered him too. When he realized he was taking too long to answer, he just started to back away before turning and hurrying from the room.

Renji shrugged off the twins by politely declining before following Kyoya.

"Kyoya-san! Are you alright? You look sick. What's up?" He asked grabbing Kyoya by the shoulder and turning him to face the redhead.

Kyoya had turned but slapped Renji's hand away.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me," he snapped but didn't walk away. Instaed, he looked away, trying to stop blushing as furiously as he was. He couldn't tell Renji that he was developing a crush on him. That's just not the Kyoya thing to do but...he wanted to say it so badly.

"Kyoya-san, you're blushing." He said before touching Kyoya's cheeks and forehead.

"You're warm, let me take you to the infirmary." He said moving closer and sliding an arm around the smaller man. He picked him up and carried him all the way across school to lay him in the infirmary. Renji chose to stay and watch nurses fawn over the Host.

Kyoya had objected and even pushed against Renji but it was futile and the smaller man eventually gave up. As the nurses checked everything, they eventually started to giggle.

"Abarai-san, Ohtori-san is fine. He just seems to be a little embarassed," one of the female nurses told the redhead. She then pulled him off the side quietly.

"It seems he has a bit of a crush on you," she whispered to him and quickly pulled the other nurses out of the room so Renji and Kyoya could be alone.

"Hehe... I got a bit overzealous. I'm sorry Kyoya-san. I just kinda get worried about... you know, I'm not good at making friends. Coming here was strange, but were one familiar thing for me. I'm like this with people I care for. I'll leave you alone now if you wish." He said trying to stay cool. He scratched the back of his head then got up.

He thought 'Man, I really screwed this up. Too bad. He's really hot.' before turning to go.

Kyoya stood and cleared his throat.

"It's alright as...as long as you don't do it again without asking or warning...I, ahem, didn't really mind," he answered before Renji could leave. He fidgeted a bit and looked away, adjusting his glasses quietly.

He turned and smiled softly, a caring gaze he didn't realize he had only for Kyoya made him look like he was blushing as well.

"Kyoya-san, would you like me to wait until you're ready? I will wait and walk you back if you'd like." He offered, wanting to simply carry him back. He chuckled to himself.

"I can go back now...I just, um...my legs feel a little stiff so could you...?" he let the question hang in the air, hoping he didn't have to ask to be carried. Truth be told, he wanted to be carried and his legs were fine. His blush grew a bit brighter as he adjusted his glasses yet again.

"Okay. Whatever you need." He said as picked Kyoya up bridal style and walked back towards Host Club, girls following with some fandom growing. "Here we are." He said as he laid Kyoya down and propped his legs up before bringing him his book and pen.

"You all set Kyoya-san?" He asked as Haruhi brought over a water bottle for Kyoya.

Kyoya sat up a bit and sipped at the water and waited for Haruhi to leave. When she was gone, the business-like young man cleared his throat again.

"I...would appreciate it if you stayed here with me," he said quietly, not wanting to admit just yet that he had a crush on Renji. Though, he knew it would have to be soon. He couldn't get away with the blushing much longer.

"On one condition, I want to kiss you." He whispers, leaning in close. His body heat radiating and his shirtless body reddening at the slight embarrassment.

Kyoya's eyes widened as he looked at the other. Silently nodding his approval, he waited for the redhead to move forward and to feel the pressure of lips on his.

Renji captured Kyoya's lips in a soft kiss, but letting his passion show in how he cupped the raven's face. Once he pulled back, he sat across from Kyoya with a shy girl who had an appointment.

Kyoya blushed a bright red when Renji pulled away. He had wanted to pull the redhead back to him but he saw the girl and sighed. He really didn't want anyone else touching Renji but he didn't really have a choice...unless, he and Renji put on a show for the girl. But he wasn't sure if she would appreciate that or not. Looking her over, he sighed again.

"What can we do for you today, miss?" he asked quietly.

"I watched you both in the courtyard...um.. I think you two are sweet together and was hoping you two could kiss and cuddle for me and a few friends?" she asked softly as Renji began to smirk. Renge magically appeared and put more seats as some girls filed in. Renji moved over and moved the pillows under Kyoya's back, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

Kyoya blushed brighter but adjusted his glasses and swallowed.

"A-Alright," he answered and shifted a bit so his back was against the back of the couch and his legs were hanging over the edge. He thought of the cheesy things to say so the girls would swoon. Slowly sliding his hands up the redhead's chest, he blushed a bit more.

"R-Renji...I-I really like you...would you...kiss me?" he asked the last two words breathlessly and he could hear the girls let out excited squeaks. Renge was muttering something about the cute uke finally confessing his feelings for the strong seme and how it all rested in the bad boy's hands.

"I suppose." He grumbled as part of his act. He kissed Kyoya again, except rougher and more passionate this time. He was still careful of Kyoya's slight frame as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one quickly.

Kyoya gasped with wide eyes, leaving his mouth open for Renji's tongue to ravage his wet cavern. Blushing even brighter, if possible, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and shut his eyes. He moved closer to the redhead and returned the kiss, full force. The girls were going wild over this and Kyoya didn't care. He didn't even care if Renji started heavy petting in front of the girls. He wanted this.

Renji's tongue slowly explored Kyoya's mouth, also allowing his tongue to show his dominance over Kyoya, his member was achingly hard in his pants, which he was glad to have covered by the person causing it. He moaned and rubbed Kyoya's side before stopping, panting into his new crush's neck.

Everything around them had stopped and not only were the girls going wild butthe rest of the Club was staring in shock.

Kyoya was blushing a deep red, panting heavily and using his own hand to cover his bulge while he covered Renji's. He moved his hips a bit to cause subtle friction against the redhead as he rested against the raven's neck.

"R-Renji..p-please don't stop kissing me..." he begged, lifting the redhead's face to look at him. His eyes and voice were pleading as their onlookers wondered what was going to happen next.

" Trust me, Kyo-chan, I don't want to, but if we don't stop now it'll go too far. I don't want to push you." He said in the most romantic tone he could before nuzzling the raven haired man in his lap. The entire audience swooned and slammed down their wallets on the table with hearts floating around the room. Renji scooted Kyoya into a spot for better friction and let out a soft moan.

"I-I don't care...I-I just want to feel you Ren..." he whispered, moving his hips again and bringing the redhead's hand to his crotch to feel the bulge in Kyoya's pants. The usually stoic businessman let out a cute whimper.

"Please, Ren?" he asked sweetly, making puppy eyes up at the other.

He groaned and began kissing Kyoya's neck. He nuzzled and rubbed Kyoya all over kindly.

Kyoya moaned quietly and rocked his hips some more, tilting his head to the side to allow Renji better access. Renge and all the other girls were drooling, watching the yaoi scene unfold right before their eyes. The rest of the host club just stood there, ogling at what was going on.

He groaned and sucked at Kyoya's neck hungrily. The twins got jealous of the attention so they began kissiing as well, right next to the redhead and the raven. Soon enough girls were even passing out. Renji stopped, panting heavily.

"Wow Kyoya... You taste sexy." He panted heavily and shifted so that he was straddling Renji's lap.

"And you taste so amazing," he panted and started kissing him again, grinding down against the redhead. Renge was having a field day, taking photos and everything.

Renji stopped Kyoya for a moment as he carried the smaller to the dressing rooms before kissing back harder than before; he pulled Kyoya closer and squeezed his ass roughly.

" You're such a tease. Either stop or we go and finish this now." He said with a heavy breath and a thrust against Kyoya's hard crotch.

Kyoya moaned louder than he should have.

"F-Finish it now! Please! Don't make me wait!" he begged, arching his back into Renji and grinding against him.

"Please Ren!" he begged. Renge had pulled out her cell phone and was recording the sounds to sell on a CD with the pictures she had taken earlier.

Renji quickly undressed both of their bodies before holding up two fingers to Kyoya's mouth.

"Suck on these if you want prep and lube, otherwise I'm going to hurt you." Renji whispered while tugging at his belt with the other hand.

Kyoya blushed. He quickly pulled the tie from Renji's hair and tossed his white bandana aside, letting the locks cascade down his shoulders. Kyoya greedily sucked Renji's fingers into his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as possible. Renji groaned and finally got his pants and boxers down.

"You ready Kyo?" he asked rubbing his new lover's butt tenderly. Kyoya nodded, letting go of the fingers.

"Y-Yes, please...do it now..." he moaned, arching into Renji's every touch.

Renji held Kyoya's hip with one as he rubbed the raven's tight hole. Soon enough he slid a finger in and pumped it some. He was mostly trying to poke around for Kyoya's prostate.

"That ok?" He asked with a light kiss on Kyoya's slender neck. Kyoya whimpered a bit and nodded.

"Y-Yes...put the other one in..." he moaned and started to thrust down a bit on the finger.

Renge, on the other side of the door, was drinking this all in, hoping to find some way of actually being able to video tape the love making.

Renji slid the second one in and began scissoring inside of the Otori. He was still gently rubbing Kyoya's body when he suddenly poked at the uke's prostate lightly. Kyoya gasped and let out a low moan.

"A-Ah, Ren! Hit it again!" he begged in between pants, starting to thrust downward onto the large fingers inside of him. His arms were wrapped around the redhead's neck as he whimpered for more.

He pulled his fingers out and spit on his hand to lubricate his member for entrance.

"Okay Kyo, I'm entering you now." He warned as he prodded at the hole. He rubbed Kyoya's soft ass before pushing in slowly with a groan. Once he was completely sheathed in his uke he kissed Kyoya roughly.

Kyoya whimpered loudly into the kiss, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"P-Please...d-don't move yet..." he whimpered, leaning forward and burying his face in Renji's neck as he tried to relax and adjust to the pain. His fingers gripped the flaming red hair gently as his breathing was ragged a bit before slowly turning into normal panting.

"I'll wait until you want it, alright. I won't hurt you." He said as he held Kyoya lovingly. He held Kyoya's body as he kissed at his beautiful raven.

When Kyoya finally adjusted, he kissed Renji's shoulder.

"Y-You can move now..." he panted heavily, leaning back a little and kissing the redhead.

"Please Ren..." he whispered agianst the lips, fingers still threaded through the flaming locks.

He started pumping Kyoya slowly and gentle, hitting the button inside him slightly at first. He began picking up a bit of speed and wrapped one hand around his raven's cock.

"Oh Kyo-chan! You're so tight. Are you a...virgin?" He moaned and asked between pants.

Kyoya was moaning loudly and moving with Renji before the redhead asked the question. However, upon hearing it, he stopped moving and whimpered quietly.

"Y-Yes...does that bother you?" he asked nervously, suddenly realizing he'd never warned the other that he'd never had sex before.

"No. I just wish it could have been more special for you." Renji said sweetly before kissing Kyoya and moaning. His pumping sped up as did his hand movements. He loved how melodic the Otori's moans sounded, all he wanted was more.

Kyoya blushed and started to move with Renji again.

"M-Maybe we can make round two special? Everyone knows the "losing your virginity" round isn't the best in the world," he said in between pants as he tried to let out a chuckle that turned into a moan.

"Alright. But I won't hold back!" he moaned as he thrusted himself deeper.

"Please tell me you're getting close. I'm losing it here." He groaned as his hand moved to match his hips. Kyoya nodded.

"I-I am...please...h-harder Ren!" he moaned, arching his back. And suddenly, the redhead his the sweet spot and Kyoya let out a very loud and uncharacteristic squeal.

"Th-There! Oh please, Ren! Hit it again! Please!" he moaned, begging the man to hit it again. Renji began ramming into the sweet spot in his lover as he was getting closer and he began moaning louder until it was almost a scream.

"OH FUCK! Kyoya!" he screamed slamming into his raven as he came hard.

Kyoya's moans had also turned into sexual, high-pitched screams.

"Nn! Ah! Renji~!" he squealed, before cumming hard on both of them. He let Renji milk his cock for everything he had, all energy now spent and gone.

"W-We have to do that again sometime..." he panted heavily before collapsing against his redheaded lover.

"We will. I promise." Renji said rubbing Kyoya's ass lightly.

"Would you like to stay at my apartment for a few days so I can help you with the pain?" He offered, remembering his first time was with someone a lot bigger who didn't take care of him.

"For now we need to get dressed and get out of here."


End file.
